


beta lumity but its a really short story

by hpjuso



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Lumity, Cute, F/F, Fluff, No Smut, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjuso/pseuds/hpjuso
Summary: i think the title explains it
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 107





	beta lumity but its a really short story

Amity knew she had a crush on Luz for a long time, but she didn't know what to do about it. For a while she tried to pretend that it was just her social anxiety being weird, but she didn't get those butterflies in her stomach when Gus or Willow walked by, or when they accidentally brushed hands with her, or when they even _looked_ at her. She brushed it off as a little high school crush, _happens to everyone right?_ Maybe if it somehow gets worse she’ll eventually confess to her, but she doesn't even know if Luz likes girls and she's a fun person and doesn't want to lose her. Amity needed to focus on her english lit paper in front of her as it is due the next day and _ugh_ , the last thing she wants is to deal with her parents yelling at her for getting something below an A, _not like she would anyway._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity walked into the building with a sigh. She didn't necessarily like school too much because of her parents' standards for her as a Blight, and also waking up unnecessarily early, _mostly the latter half._ But her sour attitude changed a little when she saw a familiar face. _Luz Noceda._

Luz was taller than her with long dark hair with the back of it cut shorter, and tan skin. She wore a green army jacket with a purple and white striped shirt underneath, black jeans ripped so that it showed her knees, white shoes that were slightly dirty, _(of course)_ and to top it all off she wore that _stupid_ maroon beanie.

Luz always looked so smug and it pissed her off even though she kinda sorta has a thing for her, they always engaged in playful but aggressive banter that most would find weird, but she liked it because it was _their_ thing. She smiled at the thought then realized she had been staring as Luz caught her golden eyes with her own brown eyes.

“Hey mittens! Whatcha lookin at?” Luz called with a stupid shit eating grin from the locker she had been leaning on. Amity flushed with embarrassment partially at the nickname and mostly because she was caught staring. She decided to walk past her and ignore it, she wanted to say something back but didn't want to make a fool out of herself. She wanted to get over with her crush and get over with her english class. Plus the bell was going to ring any minute now so she went on to her first period only for someone to grab her hand and turn her around in a swift movement. “Hey! Why are you ignoring me?” Luz said with a pout.

Amity shivered despite being warm at the close contact, her body was so close to Luzs so she froze, not knowing what to do she looked up at Luzs face, right into her smug but warm brown eyes and little smile. All of a sudden she was _very_ aware of how close they were and _very_ aware of how warm her face was getting at the moment. Luz let out a quiet laugh at Amity's adorable expression.

”Aw.”

“Shut up.” Amity said, absolutely mortified.

“Someone has a crush on meeee!” Luz teased.

Amity squeaked at her comment then got free of their little entanglement and rushed off to the bathrooms.

Bad idea.

Luz was not far behind at all and decided to wait outside of the bathrooms for the bell to ring because she knew Amity would never want to be late to class. She found that out the hard way on her first day of Hexside when that was the very reason they got into their very first (definitely not last) physical altercation because Luz refused to move out of her way. Of course, Luz ended up winning their little fight because she is very experienced when it comes to fighting. _Hell, she even has a red bat just for it!_

But that does not mean that Amity was an easy opponent, as she left with a few bruises and scratches after that but it was worth it. The bell rang. Luz smiled as she heard one of the stall doors open.

Outcame Amity who was still blushing a little bit with her mane of green and brown hair put up in that little ponytail she has in everyday, wearing her pink and white Hexside clothes and looking down at her phone (most likely on Penstagram) with those sharp golden eyes that you could get lost in without even trying. Luz stalked up right in front of her without Amity even noticing as she was too engrossed on what was on her phone until she bumped right into her. Bodies pressed up against each other once again. Realizing who she had bumped into, Amity's eyes went wide and her face went red.

Luz leaned down right up close to her face with a smug look and said a simple “Hi.” Amity looked a little irritated now, _perfect_ , _she's cute when she's angry._ ”I have to get to class, Luz! Move!” Amity pocketed her phone, she raised her hands to push her off but Luz knew this game too well and caught them in her own. Luz pulled her in closer until Amity was stuck, eyes wide and cheeks pink.

Luz took the opportunity to put Amity's hands around her waist as she set her own on Amity's torso. With Luz still having that _stupid_ grin plastered on her face that Amity ~~hated~~ loved, she pressed a small kiss on Amity's lips not lasting more than a second, and looked back at her. Amity was beyond red at this point she could feel it. Of course, she was shocked! She was totally not expecting that! But how could she not be! **Luz** had kissed her! Out of nowhere! Amity tried to find the right words to say but she couldn't, she was just sitting there making a fool of herself while Luz silently giggled at her with a pale blush on her cheeks. Amity, not knowing what else to do, caught Luz in a soft, slow kiss filled with love, and _want_.

They didn't end up making it to class.

Fin.


End file.
